


The Cat found her prey.

by Bubblegum_b1tchhh



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, BAU in danger, BDSM, Cat is terrible, Chastity Cage, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Cat Adams, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, Forced Feminization, Forced Infantilism, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Spencer Reid, Loving Captor, Master/Pet, Mistress/slave, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Spencer Reid, Unrealistic psychology, Unsub duo, Vibrators, i ship cat and Spencer don’t harass me, long term captivity, lots of bomb threats, multiple orgasm, non con bdsm, pure sin, this Is mainly just for my own self indulgence, unrealistic depictions of law enforcement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_b1tchhh/pseuds/Bubblegum_b1tchhh
Summary: After a prison break in the mount pleasant woman’s correctional facility Spencer Reid comes across a sadly familiar face and soon realizes she’s not working alone. Will the team find him before it’s to late?(Short chapters)
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid, Catherine “cat Adams/Elle Greenaway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Owns Spencer Reid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156957) by [TobiasHankel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHankel/pseuds/TobiasHankel). 



> First work! I want to preface this by saying: most of this is very inaccurate and should not be taken crazy seriously. I know Cat’s psychological makeup would prevent her from actually doing most of these things in the show’s timeline. But for the sake of this work that will not be apart of this.
> 
> This story will be mostly Spencer’s POV but I might change that at some point. Like I said in the tags this is very self indulgent.

Spencer’s POV:

Last I remember I was in a van. I must’ve been drugged with something since that part of the day is a blur. Last I remember there was at the mount pleasant women’s correctional facility but they didn’t know who had gotten out yet- oh! Wait I remember now there was a trap on the road exactly like the one scratch used and a car rammed us. Oh god what about my team! Hold on where am I? My blind fold is taken off and I’m surprised at who I see…

“Hi spencie! You’re finally awake!”

Dammit. Of course it’s her who else could it be. I began struggling at my binds trying to escape before she roughly grabs my face.

“Sooo. I should probably let you know right off the bat that if you fight or even attempt to escape it will either: make things worse for you. Or I could choose a member of your team to take out. Or both! Considering you're not in much of a position to negotiate here. Want some proof? Look.”

I’m shocked by what I see. I mean I knew Cat had a long reach but this was extreme. There’s no way in hell she’s working alone since on the iPad she just pulled out there is surveillance footage of every team member in both their house and the hospital. Along with cameras pointing on several bombs although I have no idea where. She finally takes me to where I assume she’ll keep me, what she’s keeping me for is a mystery for now but I doubt it’s anything good. She takes me down a secret entrance disguised to look like a rock.   
Once we enter I’m shocked. It looks nothing like what would be your average idea of a captivity area. It’s clean, almost hospital Esque. We then reached a room with my name on the door. She escorts me in and I’m weirdly excited that this is where she’s keeping me rather than an old dirty shed like Tobias did. It’s painted a dark red with a giant library and chess boards, cards, etc. it’s as if it’s a hotel. The more I look I notice things that won’t be as pleasant. A crate with a mattress and a pillow and blanket along with stuffed animals oddly enough. Next to the crate/bed there is a display case filled with bdsm gear and sex toys. I’m just barely not a virgin (thank you Elle Greenaway) and those items are a pretty good indicator of what this will entail. She sees the horror and disgust on my face. 

“Awwwe, don’t worry spencie, I won’t use those just yet. However they will be used to the fullest capacity eventually. Have fun thinking about that! God, I’ve wanted this for so long I’m so excited! Thank god Peter helped to put this together.”

Well that explains a lot. Does that mean he’ll drug me? Also “used to their fullest capacity.” What the fuck does that mean? No Spencer you know exactly what it means… This room is huge. Almost like an apartment which means that at first glance I missed all the various contraptions, BDSM benches and chains that dangle from the ceiling. on another wall there is a ton of leashes, collars and ball gags. and a large supply of rope. Plus some other restraints like handcuffs and duct tape.

“What foods do you like?” 

She finally removes my gag. 

“Why the hell do you wanna know? Are you trying to induce Stockholm syndrome by giving me what I want but then turning around and tormenting me? Because that won’t work, Cat.”

“Well, you might think that now… however I will make you my bitch. No matter what it takes now answer my fucking question pet.”

She’s right. Who knows what she’ll do. And if there's one thing I’ve learn when it comes to Catherine Adams, it’s that to never underestimate her. Because she always has a plan.

“Fine. As long as you give me two days without hurting me.”

“Why, So you can come up with a strategy to try and escape? I’m not dumb spencie. Fine considering this is what it takes to get you to simply tell me what you wanna eat I’ll let it slide. But I can’t make any promises.”

Thank god. I start listing everything I like to eat, especially things easy to make or pre packed foods- wait, no! Don’t make her life easier you dumbass you’re a genius with an IQ of 187 for fucks sake! 

“I’m putting you in the crate so you can get some sleep. I’ll have food ready when you’re awake and we’ll go over rules. Sweet dreams spencie!”

She shoves me in with my hands still tied and locks the crate. At least it’s semi comfortable though it is cramped.

Good luck to me.


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer starts to realize what his new life will entail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I’ve been mulling over this chapter and rewriting over and over again but I decided I’d finally just post it. I wrote a time skip to try and get motivated and I’m not sure if I want to post it or if it’s to spoilery. Also there will be a slight greys anatomy crossover in the last few chapters/time skip!

“Wake up spencie!”

I feel the crate being shaken. I yawn and open my eyes trying to hold onto that brief moment of peace when I first wake up before I remember where I am.   
The lock and door on the crate opens and I’m greeted by Cat with a pink dog collar with a little tag that says “BITCH” on it along with a matching leash.

“You aren’t putting that on me. I’m not a fucking dog, Cat.”

“Well too bad pet. You don’t have a say. Now let me put this on or, I don’t know how many more times I have to say this, there will be consequences.”

She sticks her arms into the crate to put it on me. Then she gives a tug on the leash and I attempt to crawl out to the best of my abilities with my hands tied behind my back.

“Kneel pet. Good boy.”

I hate that she calls me that 

“So I’m gonna set some ground rules right off the bat: refer to me as mistress, master or if I give permission to call me Cat you may.   
No speaking unless told. And most importantly…  
Be used. Be obedient. Be owned.  
That's it for now but let’s get straight to business. I’ll deliver food in an hour, after that I’m gonna make sure you’re mine… officially. I’m giving you three books then you're going back in your cage.”

I’m terrified and confused. Why me, why now, why is she taking care of me although she is tormenting why do any of this at all. Can’t she just kill me and get over with it. I hope my team finds me soon. I’m thrown back into my crate along with three books. They’ll only last me about 30 minutes maximum but it’s something. Finally an hour passes and I’m starving. She delivers me some fruit loops with milk and a children plastic spoon, weird. Also some water but no coffee sadly. I eat it all immediately. Then the second I’m done I’m done she opens the door. 

“How was breakfast?”

“Fine, thank you.”

I need to build trust until my team finds me or I find a way out.   
You're doing this so Matt, Emily, Penelope, Tara, Rossi, Luke and JJ don’t get hurt. 

“Learning manners all ready. Good boy Spencie. Follow me.”

She grabs the leash and walks me over to a bright red flat bench shaped like an X. She practically pushes me onto it , putting the restraints on my arms, legs and waist. I'm still in my work clothes from 2 days ago. I’m fully strapped in and she puts a blindfolded on me along with noise canceling headphones. I’m completely locked into a panic inducing silence and darkness.  
There must be something being injected into my face since I feel the sting of the needle, I just hope it’s not dilauded or some other narcotic. A few minutes later the right side of my cheek starts to go numb. She lifts one side of the headphones to say something to me.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be over soon.”

I’m confused for a little bit until I feel a searing pain on my cheek.   
I’m being branded.  
Even with the numbing it hurts so bad. I’m screaming at the top of my lungs but like I expected it doesn’t stop. She takes off the headphones.

“Stop screaming or this will be MUCH worse, I would hate for you to mess up the design. Also these walls are soundproof, so keep that in my mind before you end up losing your voice. Let me take this off to show you what I’ve done.”

And then she removes the blindfold and shows me what seems to be a metal stamp shaped like a cat. 

“Now you are officially mine Spencie and nobody else’s.   
All you are good for is being used and owned,  
and I hope this makes you remember that for the rest of your life. I’ll have some more fun marking you up later but let's get to business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a time skip to try and get motivated and I’m not sure if I want to post it or if it’s to spoilery. Also there will be a slight greys anatomy crossover in the last few chapters/time skip!


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Cat escaped and an introduction to her partner’s...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to make an unsub trio and have Elle Greenaway as one of cats partners since i feel they’d get along well...

Cats POV/ how she escaped I always had a plan to get out. I had been killing for a decade and I eventually came to the sad conclusion that it would not last forever. So I built up contacts. At least 10 people I could count on if I needed them and I made sure to get enough blackmail just in case. I made millions over the years off of hits (I started off cheap $10,000 but over the years went up to almost $50,000. So figure that x180 at least) but always lived in cheap apartments so I could save up for the backup plan. The hard part was finding somewhere to set up and covering my tracks enough to not get caught. I always knew I would want to torture whoever put me away, whether it be mentally or physically, in prison or out of prison. But I also knew I had to wait long enough after my last encounter with the person who put me in this hell hole. My main contacts are prison guards and people who I trusted to clean up back when I would do hits. But my two most prized contacts are... a former member of the infamous BAU Elle Greenaway and a man named Peter Lewis. Elle became a contract killer a year after she was shot and goes by various aliases now. Our victimology is quite similar and we were colleagues so to speak on a second network even the infamous Penelope Garcia didn’t even know of. As a former agent she knows all of their tricks and helps me evade as best as I can. And we made a promise that when the time was right she would help me. I highly doubted she’d ever get caught. And although I’m good, she’s better. A mentor in a way. She had contacts of her own which is how I learned about Peter Lewis. Shortly before I was arrested the BAU worked his case and sent him to prison. Elle let me in on his plan to get out and flee to an underground bunker in rural Canada. It’s been 4 years since he escaped and he still hasn’t been caught so we decided now would be the time to plan. I sent him and Elle the list of everything I needed for our new life, which Spencer Reid would soon be joining… Elle was quite against me taking him considering their previous relationship but I haven’t fully lost my manipulation abilities that work even on experienced FBI agent’s. He completely broke her heart though and was as they call it “her trigger”. Yet I figured her sympathy would also be an asset since she would actually patch him up after he’s been hurt which will keep him alive longer so I can do what I have planned as long as possible. Peter was a computer genius and amazing at covering up everything the Elle suggested. Generally I never work with men however he was too good at what he does to pass up. One of the most fun things however was planning Spencer’s room. Elle knew specifics about his hobbies and favorite things to do which was an advantage. It almost feels like we’re a couple buying a house together but a fucked up murder version. I had her order all of the bondage and torture equipment and related items via a list I slipped to a guard that is in on it. She handled the rest. Chess boards, his favorite books, things for him to sketch with, playing cards and his glasses among other things. The hardest part is the kidnapping itself and getting past the border. But Peter set up a nice trap for the team in order to isolate Spencer and we had a reliable contact pick him up. I made sure I was already at the bunker so that I wasn’t followed. Since this plan took years I was able to have someone hide fake bombs in various places and put video feeds of them on a loop to use as leverage to get Spencer to cooperate by telling him it’s at the team members houses. The one real thing is the surveillance feeds from the potential hospitals I knew everyone would be staying at after the crash. Me and Peter figured they would know it’s us. But we are too good to get caught, and no, I’m not delusional by saying that. It’s simply a fact. Besides, Elle is our wild card, the one they’d least expect. She was the most experienced too. I was originally going to make more ally’s once I have my beloved spencie but Elle warned me that the genius squad could set up a cute little trap. While she was a contract killer she lived on a farm since it was always her dream so she learned some good food growing skills. Since the less we go into society the better. We’ve essentially become those weird doomsday preppers. We got a chicken farm, a vegetable and fruit garden and just outside our bunker up on land is a fishing lake. I've always been a city girl so plant growing is definitely something new. The most mind blowing part is how I go from torturing a captive and then go and pick strawberries. However Elle does go out every two weeks to the local market and gets $100 Canadian dollars of food. She was mainly killing as a way to make income ( which clearly worked since between her savings, mine and Peters we have roughly 10 million dollars primarily in cash.) and didn’t need to cause violence of any kind. It also worked as a way for her to get rid of the horrible men who plague our society. She is kind of a housewife in a way. But she’s happy with it. I know I shouldn’t be able to feel love but I do enjoy being with her a lot. Enough about how this worked… The important thing is that now I have the beautiful Spencer Reid bound is a dog crate freshly branded and ready to become my entertainment, property and experiment for as long as I want. I will release him eventually. To psychologically torture his team and psychologically confuse and destroy him. He will be a glass that has been shattered into tiny little pieces and they will have the burden of tediously putting their broken boy back together. That thought trumps the sadness of not having him in my life. He will become someone they barely recognize, someone that doesn’t speak to anyone because he’s not told by me to do so. He will be a shell of the person he used to be. He will never be the same Spencer Reid they ever knew and I sure as hell hope it will stay that way


End file.
